A Little Soft
by andrastaie
Summary: The life of a king isn't all it's cracked up to be. Especially for Alistair when he realizes he can't exactly get out and train like he used to. And certainly not enough to keep up with the extra eating and drinking that he's been doing of late. Unbeknownst to his wife, Elissa, he's grown quite embarrassed about it.


In the weeks, and eventually months, following the end of the Fifth Blight, the Ferelden court had been abuzz with activity. As the new king acclimated to his position, so too did his queen adjust to hers. And Elissa had adjusted far more quickly than her husband, even able to steal enough free time - being Hero of Ferelden had its perks after all - to keep up her training. Or even just play with her mabari in the courtyard. All told it had turned into a good life. Relaxed, settled and for once the weight of the world didn't feel as if it sat squarely upon her shoulders.

The same, however, could not be said for Alistair. Elissa had noticed his changing mood. The humor that had once often colored their conversations became forced and lackluster. He often claimed exhaustion, frequently retiring to their shared bedchambers before Elissa had a chance to wish him good night. And, more than anything, this bothered Elissa. Deeply.

Her trips to the training yard slowed, and while she would not deny her mabari his daily exercise, the time spent in the courtyard with him grew shorter and shorter. A few months in, Elissa began to lurk more around meetings with nobles and his other such kingly duties. It was on the fifth evening of this 'project' of hers that she finally caught up to him as he was retiring to bed for the evening.

"Alistair?" she asked. She stepped into the room, a slight cant to her head accompanying the curious lilt in her voice.

He yelped in surprise, whipping around with his arms half tangled in his tunic. Giggles bubbled up and Elissa bit down on her lip to avoid letting them out. She scurried across the room to help him finish pulling the tunic off. Alistair shied away from her the instant he was divested of his top and Elissa frowned.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that," he chided, a half-hearted squint tossed over his shoulder.

Elissa's expression didn't change. She simply studied him for a moment, watching the way he kept himself twisted away from her, half hunched and inching away slowly - as if she wouldn't notice. Her brows pulled together in thought, her head shifting into an ever so slight tilt once more. Alistair coughed awkwardly, color starting to spread visibly across his back. And, she knew, up his chest and across his cheeks. That same adorable blush he'd always had.

"You've been avoiding me," Elissa pointed out, bluntly.

An awkward chuckle, wavering and choppy escaped Alistair's mouth. "What? No! No. Never, why would I? I mean-"

" _Alistair_."

His jaw snapped closed and he deflated, sinking down to a sitting position on the floor in front of her. It had been a long time since he'd been able to successfully play dumb with Elissa and get away with it. With his knees folded up near his chest, he rested his elbows atop them and buried his face in his hands. Elissa's expression softened then as she crept forward and crouched down next to him. She placed hand on his shoulder, her touch gentle and light.

"Is this because you're still mad at me for-?"

Immediately, Alistair's head snapped up. His forearms fell forward and crossed in front of him as he looked to his wife. He blew out a slow sigh, shaking his head.

"No! Definitely not." He sighed again, looking away. "It's… you're probably going to laugh at me."

Her brow furrowed again. "Laugh at you, Alistair?" she rolled her eyes. "You're my best friend, my husband, and I _love you_. What makes you think I'd ever laugh at you?"

"Fine," he huffed. Alistair unfurled his body, pushing his feet out and letting his arms fall toward the floor. He then gestured at his abdomen, flailing slightly with his hands as he looked at her. "I've been avoiding you because of this."

Elissa's eyes scanned up and down his body, quirking a brow when her gaze returned to his face. They stared at each other for a long minute until shifted and kneeled in front of him over his legs. She could see the color that still twinged his chest and cheeks, even up to the tips of his ears.

"This?" she asked. Her hands started at his hips, but glided gently up his sides. She splayed her fingers out as she dragged them across to his stomach. Her gaze was intent, focused as her hands moved and studied the different curves of his body. One corner of her mouth twitched up ever so slightly at the first hints of an appreciative smile.

"Yes… that." Alistair tittered, shifting nervously under the contact. Elissa stopped instantly, pulling her hands back as she looked up at him. She wrung her hands together, reclining back on her heels as she peered at Alistair from under her long lashes.

"I know it's vain, but I just thought…" He reached out, grasping her hands with his and pulling them closer to himself. He cupped them within his own, looking up to her face. A smile started to form on his lips until he realized her shoulders were shaking in a poor attempt to contain laughter. Immediately, he frowned and looked away.

"Oh! Alistair," she gasped quietly, stilling herself as best she could. "Do I need to say it again? I _love you_. So much. I don't care if you've gotten a little soft around the middle." He cut his gaze back up to her, a hopeful twinkle in his brown eyes. "In fact," she continued. "I think it's cute."

He feigned, quite well, a look of utter shock and offense at the words. "Why, Lady Theirin, I _never_! This is an insult!" He released her hands, crossing his arms over his chest and lifting his chin indignantly. "To be called cute! It is unheard of in this Court and I will have none of it!"

Elissa immediately broke down into fits of giggles - with a few added snorts tossed in as she covered her mouth. A wide smile soon broke out on his face as he opened his arms welcomingly. Elissa didn't hesitate to lean forward into his embrace, wrapping her arms around him as she settled her laughter against his shoulder.

"I'm glad to see one of us is amused," he chuckled.

She wiggled her hips in his lap, to which he lifted his brows at her. "Well, well," he purred, letting his breath ghost across her earlobe. "Is there something you need, my dear?"

"Coy bastard."

"I love you, too, Elissa."


End file.
